Welcome to the 71st Hunger Games!
by Hespara
Summary: Follow our lucky tributes Tessla, Ebony,and a few others while they struggle to survive our exciting new Hunger Games. Who do you think will win?The polls are open so start betting!
1. The Reaping (Tessla's POV)

**Okay, so this is my Hunger Games FanFiction. I would like to thank my friends for creating characters and my awesome twin, Fiona, for writing Ebony's P.O.V. and a couple other characters. If you like the story, comment! I will put up the second chapter when I get at least 5 comments! Thank you, now read on, my fellow fanfic lovers!**

* * *

I was running as fast as I could. My heart was pounding and I had kicked into my survival mode. I looked back and saw three figures running towards me, careers.

I turned my head forward and tried to kick up my speed, but it was no use. My chest felt as if it was going to explode and my legs felt like jelly. Then, I fell and

no matter what I did, I couldn't get back up. I turned and saw the figures standing over me and I saw the glint of a shiny, bronze bladed sword racing toward me.

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding and I was coated in a thin layer of sweat. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Good, I was still at home in

my bed. I guess I was nervous. After all, today was reaping day. I looked over my shoulder and saw my little brother, Current, sleeping next to me. Due to the lack of

room, my brother and I share a bed, while my stepmother, Janice, slept in the room adjacent to ours. I moved a strand of hair from his face and smiled at him. I quietly

removed my covers, as to not wake him, and walked into the small washroom that I shared with my brother and my stepmother. Looking into the cracked mirror, it was

easy to tell that I was going to be spending a lot of time on my hair. It was nothing but a large tangle of strawberry blonde and it took me about twenty minutes to

untangle all of it, but all it did was make the kinky hair stick out in odd places. I eventually gave up and walked out of the washroom and into a main room, where Janice

was preparing breakfast. "Good morning Tessla! How are you feeling?" she asked in her regular sing song voice.

"Alright. I'm trying to get pumped for the big day." I joked, trying to show some actual enthusiasm, which came out quite short. Janice gave me a small grin and took a

seat in one of our wicker seat chairs, signaling for me to sit in the chair next to her.

"Hun, I know today is a scary day, but believe me when i say you do not have anything to fear. Your name is only entered in there twice. I would bet the whole house

you aren't going to get reaped. Okay?" she asked, trying to reassure me. I nodded, trying to let those words nail themselves into my head, so i would not forget. _My_

_ name is only in there twice. I have nothing to fear. The odds are in my favor. _I kept telling myself.

"Now, we need some more firewood for the oven," she said, rising from her chair and making her way over to the oven, "Do you mind going and cutting some?"

"Sure," I walked over to the door and slipped on my leather boots and jacket. Opening the thin, wood boarded, front door, I could tell it was going to rain. The sky was

cloudy and there was the sound of thunder in the distant. I made my way across the dewy grass, to the back of our little wooden house, and yanked a small axe out of

an oak stump. Placing a log on the stump, I swung the axe and split the log right down the middle and continued this process for maybe 5 minutes.

"Tessla! Tessla! Show me a trick!" I heard Current shout from behind me. I turned and saw him leaning against the wall. He was clutching onto his

favorite stuffed animal, a little, spotted black and white dog that had been sown up too many times to count and was missing one of its little button eyes.

"I will, if you promise that you will stop holding on to that rag." I chuckled. He clutched onto it even tighter. He was so attached to that ugly thing. Our father had

given it to him when he was born. Then he died during a mishap with a peacekeeper a few months later. So, i guess you could say that the animal was the only thing

Current had to remember him by. I gave a little smirk. "Alright, alright. I'll do a trick, but I'm serious. It isn't good to be carrying that everywhere you go. It's not healthy.

Now, do you see that red spot on the tree," I asked, pointing the spray painted spot on the tree about six yards away.

"Yeah," He answered. I focused all my energy on aiming for it and I pulled the axe behind my head and threw it. It hit, but only at the edge of the spot. I walked

over to the tree, pulled out the axe and stuck it back in the stump. I grabbed the firewood and started walking back into the house.

"I wish I could do that! Where did you learn?"

"Dad taught me," I replied. My dad liked to practice axe and knife throwing in the back yard so that he would always be ready in an event arose, whatever that

was suppose to mean. When I was little, my father made the decision to teach me.

"Will you teach me?" Current asked.

"When you're older." I replied as we walked back into the little house.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. As the hours went by, I prepared for the reaping. I slipped on a short, pale blue sundress and tried to pull

my hair back into a braid, but when that didn't work, I let my hair go wild. I met my stepmom and little brother, who was dressed in a yellow dress shirt, khaki pants,

and had his light brown hair slicked black. "Oh, dear. I really wish you would let me put your hair back. It makes your face look better and we can see your pretty blue

eyes." My stepmother tried to brush the hair out my face with her hands.

"I'm fine, really." I smiled weakly. She obviously knew I was scared because she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, your name is only in twice. The odds are in your favor." She reminded me. I smiled at her. She may only be a stepmom, but she was the closest thing I had

to a real one, and she always knew how to make me feel better. We walked down the asphalt street, making our way to the city square, where the reaping was being

held. You could see the outline of the power plants where the adults worked in the distance. As I made my way into my age category _13-year-olds, _my best

friend came and stood by me.

"Hey, Tessie" Elsa greeted me. Elsa was a bubbly girl who refused to look at anything with fear, including the games. I thought it had to do with her upbringing. Her

mother and father were always depressed and mourning the death of her older brother, who had died in the games eight years prior. So, she did everything she could to

make people smile. It was like her coping mechanism.

"Hey, ready for another reaping?" I asked.

"Yeah… oh, and don't forget, _May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" _she laughed, causing odd looks from the other kids, who were obviously scared to death.

"All right now, children. Settle down, settle down. I know you all are excited for another Games!" the commentator, Thelma Morcina said, genuinely excited. "Now I am

pleased to present the 71st Hunger Games and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" She waited for applause to follow but nobody wanted too. "Right, so let us begin

with the District 5 Reaping. Ladies First!"

Now was the time that would determine my fate. Weather I die or live, but I wasn't really worried. Remember, my name was only in there twice. It wouldn't be me. It

_couldn't _be me. Thelma reached into a large clear, glass bowl and took a crisp piece of paper in her manicured hand.

She unfolded it and read aloud: _Tessla Wheston! _

My heart raced. I felt dizzy. I felt like I was about to vomit. It was happening, my life would be over in just a matter of weeks. What was I going to do? How was i going to

survive? _No, you __can't talk like __that_ I told myself._ You __can do it! You can make it! _ The wave of people parted and Elsa stared at me in disbelief. I looked at her for help but

she just turned her head and began to cry, something she never did. Something that may have shocked me just as much as my name being called out. I slowly,

carefully, shuffled myself onto the stage and looked out at everyone. I heard a little child cry, no doubt my brother, and Thelma continued to read names. _Eddison Volton!_

She hollered. A scrawny boy, seemingly around my age appeared on stage. He had greasy black hair that kept getting caught in his eyes, which were almost golden. He

was obviously trying to show the other tributes to fear him, because he stood up straight and gave the crowd a big grin, but I didn't think that was a smart plan. I had

something better up my sleeves. "Alright, shake hands you two," she pushed us closer together and when I looked into his eyes. I began to cry, no, not cry, tantrum. I

screamed and wailed getting people to stare at me and most wondered what I was doing. Most of the district knew who I was, so crying was a huge shocker for them.

"Yes, well, give a round of applause for our District 5 tributes!" Thelma announced, trying to take the attention off of me. Absolute silence followed while I continued to

wail. A group of peacekeepers ushered us off stage and into the Justice Building, while the crowd behind us stayed still, perplexed. Everything was going according to _my _plan…

* * *

**Okay, so this the first chapter. Remember, all i want is five comments, oh, and you can also give some feedback on what i can do to make the story better. Until next time!**


	2. The Reaping (Ebony's POV)

(Ebony's P.O.V.)

"Ebony!" my mother screeched, yanking the covers off my bed. "Just what exactly do you think you are doing at this time of day?"

I cracked open my eyes just enough to see that it wasn't even dawn yet. I buried my face in my pillow, trying to ignore the chill air.

"Sleeping," I finally answered, "like how normal people do," I emphasized the "normal" part.

"Ebony Eugenia Woodland, have you any clue what day it is?" Mother asked shrilly, and then sighed, "No, of course you don't. Well, I suppose I should tell you."

"Please," I sat up blearily, "enlighten me."

"It is Reaping Day, Ebony," her mood brightened, "and I think we have a very special tribute going in to the Hunger Games this year."

"Mother, I don't want to ever go to the Hunger Games and never will. Thank you," I thumped back on my pillow.

Every year is like this. Ever since my brother, Terro, got out of the Reapings unscathed, I have been taking the brunt of my parents' Hunger Games obsession. I have

been trained with several weapons, hand-to-hand combat, survival skill, and lethality. I don't even want to go, unlike most of District 2. Even so, my parents wake me up

early every year and every year, I try to resist them.

"Listen Ebony, you only have to deal with me for three more years," Mother pulled me into a sitting position and held my hand, "so act more chipper!"

"Fine," I grumbled, "just don't put me in that stupid dre-"

Mother tsked, cutting me off, "Chipper!"

A few hours later, I was primped and ready to go, except for the fact that the Reaping started in more than four hours. I sat down in a chair at our dining table, picking at

the tule of my ridiculous, cream-colored dress. I heard a noise behind me, like footsteps. Not the clicks of my mother's hard-soled slippers, but a lazy padding of bare feet,

"What are you all dressed up for?" Terro asked with a sleepy look of confusion on his face.

Terro was, as most girls would say, extremely attractive. I saw otherwise. Being twenty-two and making it your life goal to act like you're three just to annoy your

mother is, to say the least, extremely unattractive, although, his art of bothering does come in handy on days like this.

I stood up and straightened my posture to mimic my Mother and recite the speech she would say to him every Reaping of his life, "Terro, you are such a lazy slob. One

would think that you could keep your tie straight for two seconds. IS THAT A SCUFF ON YOUR SHOE! Can't you just make mommy happy and try to get into the Hunger

Games looking presentable?"

"Ah," he snapped his fingers and looked at the ceiling, "that would be it."

I sighed and looked at him. He and I shared the same dark brown hair and pale brown eyes our father has. Only that his hair is curly like my mother's and mine is

straight. Today, though his hair was exceptionally messy and he was only wearing his pajamas. My hair was managed into a loose bun at the base of my neck and I wore

a garnish cream-colored gown that hit just above my knees.

"Hey," Terro broke my thoughts, "don't worry about her. No matter how much she wants you to be in the Capitol's games, I know you're too smart to be wearing their

eccentric clothes. There is no way you could leave District 2," he burst out laughing the laugh all the girls sigh about.

"Terro," I rolled my eyes, "your jokes are really stupid," I gave him a hug.

"It's a gift," he smirked," oh! Before I forget, happy Hunger Games," and with that, he was off to the dark recesses more commonly known as his bedroom.

A few painful hours later, I was being jostled around by a tightly packed crowd of other fifteen year olds. My palms were sweaty and I couldn't find a way to beak free.

Resisting the urge to scream or faint, I fought my way out. Although my parents and no one else in the Panem knows this, I suffer from intense claustrophobia, but

luckily, my panic attack was over and I could fresh air. From my new viewpoint, I could see our new mayor, an organized line of peacekeepers, our ever-faithful Capitol

announcer, Currmeander Dalloway, and our Hunger Games mentor, Dalinia Rogue, all on the stage. I hardly paid attention to Currmeander's flamboyant speech and

stared into the clouds until I heard something familiar. My name.

My brain began to hurriedly think. Had he pulled the first name? How did I miss it? There it was again:

"Is there a Miss Ebony Woodland in the crowd?" he asked in his horrible Capitol accent. I pushed through the crowd and worked my way up to the stage. There I saw my

mother and father hugging gleefully and Terro clutching his chest as if a peacekeeper shot him there with one of their shiny, silver bullets.


	3. Saying Goodbye (Tessla's POV)

On stage, the tears were fake, but in the vacant room waiting to be put on a train to the Capitol, they were real. The rain had started to pour as I sat on a window seat,

watching the crowd of children and relieved parents disperse below. Going back to their little houses and celebrating that their children had made it through another year

of the Hunger Games without getting reaped. While my family and Eddison's family go home and cry and muddle through the next couple of weeks, and then a long

period on mourning.

"Tessie!" screamed a little voice from behind. Current ran into the room and jumped up onto my lap grabbed my face in his small hands and kissed me on the cheek.

Hugging me tightly he said, "Don't go! Don't leave us Tessie!"

I picked him up, sat him back on the ground and looked at him straight in the face, tears running down both of our cheeks. "Current, I-I need you to be strong for me.

Okay? I'll do my best t-to win, but I'm gonna need you to take care of mom. I want you to be strong for me, grow up and don't do anything that could get you into the

games, mom can't lose both kids."

"A-alright," Current whimpered. I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace, stroking his slicked back hair.

"I love you so much," I told him.

"I-I wanted you to have Puppy. He is gonna give you good luck up in the Capitol. He is going to bring you home to me." He told me, pulling away from my hug, and

removing his little stuffed animal from his jacket pocket and placing it in my hands.

"Times up," the Peacekeeper at the door said. Current started to scream and I held him tight but the Peacekeeper walked up to him, yanked him away, and carried him

out of room, shutting the door behind him. I banged on the door over and over again, trying to get the Peacekeeper to let me out, to see my brother, but it was no use.

My second visitor was my stepmother, her face was red and puffy and she was speaking in between labored gasps, trying to hold down her tears. She just hugged me.

She didn't speak for most of the time. The Peacekeeper came back and told her that she had to leave after about five minutes. She nodded towards him, showing that

she understood, turned back towards me, and said, "Your father always told me that you were going to do something big with your life. Don't let them take that

opportunity away from you, d-don't let them take your life." She brushed the hair out of my eyes, smiled and turned around and left.

My third and final guest was Elsa, who had regained her wits and was beaming again. She walked up to me, and just when I thought she was going to hug me, she

wacked me on the arm. "What the heck were you thinking? Crying? You have to make an impression on the crowds of Panem, and you choose to act like a baby? Do you

really think that is gonna help you?"

"Okay, one, that hurt, and two, relax. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me on this." I tried to reassure her.

"Fine, but what are you going to do? Those careers are brutal!'

"Don't worry, I-I can do this," I told her, holding back my tears. She smiled at me.

"Look at you," she said, "now you're the positive one in the relationship." We both laughed, knowing that I had always been the one who saw the glass half empty. "Just

don't go out there and get killed on me. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal," I agreed, with that she hugged me and walked out.

Now, all the visitors were done, all the things were said, and I was back to sitting on my window seating, looking at the now vacant town center. Two Peacekeepers came

to usher me to the car parked outside on the street, ready to drive to the train that would take me to the Capitol. I had never been in a car before. I haven't been on a

train either.

If the train ride was going to be anything like the car ride, we were going to have a problem. I sat next to Eddison in the back of the car, while Thelma rode in the front

with the driver. She kept rambling on about how we were going to love the Capitol and how we should always listen to the instructors, because, according to her, our

mentor, Electra Banner, wasn't going to be much help. I, however, didn't pay much attention, because I was trying to hold my breakfast down, but when we hit a

pothole, I threw up all over Eddison who started to scream. The noise made the driver swerve, making Thelma ram her head into the car door and when she moved back

into her previous position, her large, lilac colored wig was tilted to the side. I don't think I was doing well at making allies with my district partner and making friends with

my capitol escort.

When we arrived at the train station, there was a group of reporters for the Capitol, who seemed quite bored with being in District 5. In fact, I heard one of them tell

another: _Man, what I wouldn't give to be in District 2 right now. That would be a show! _ Even so, they tried to take video of us, trying to give the Capitol citizens a

glimpse of this year's contestants. Well, I tried to look happier this time, more upbeat, trying to confuse our audience on what exactly my act was. While Eddison's plans

to look strong and confident failed because vomit stains on pants is a terrible way to look strong and intimidating. Thelma walked us through the train station and up,

onto a large, steel train, which would be driving us to our death…


	4. Saying Goodbye (Ebony's POV)

Currmeander pulled a name from the boy's bulb. Luckily, it wasn't a name I knew. "Marble Schul!" Currmeander smiled broadly, showing his dazzling fake teeth. Marble nearly trampled me on his way to get to the stage. He was a tan, muscular guy, maybe sixteen, with a leather eye patch over his right eye. His chestnut hair stuck up in all directions and he was smiling as broadly as Currmeander, who noticed and tried to smile even bigger, as if it were a competition.

"Well," Currmeander turned his terrifying smile to the crowd that was clambering over themselves, trying to volunteer, "It seems like we have our District 2 tributes! Now, I know you two are ready to duel it out in the arena, but you must first show sponsorship and shake hands," he pushed us closer, as if we weren't going to do it, which has happened in the past.

My mind was moving quickly. I needed a persona for the games. I needed to seem week or innocent or stupid. Who do I know that fits this? Who can be my inspiration? Marble's right hand was inching closer to mine. Who do I act like? Act like…like, my eyes flashed over to Currmeander. Perfect!

"Congratulations on being a tribute," I made my voice sound sugary and sweet, "I really we both do our best."

I searched the crowd to see how Terro was buying my act. He threw his arms up as if to ask why and put his head in his hands. That meant I was doing my job right. Marble gave a slightly satisfied grunt and I smirked. I giggled like one of the girls in Terro's posses. After some more pointless talking done by Currmeander, we were ushered off to meet with visitors before we had to go to the Capitol. The rooms we had to wait in were empty; I was walking around in circles, wondering if anyone who bother to visit, when the door flew open.

"Five Minutes," mumbled the sleepy Peacekeeper.

"I know the rules," Terro snapped, but the Peacekeeper was too tired to notice.

"Terro, I-"

"Save it, " Terro barked and grabbed me by the shoulders, "listen to me right now," his narrowed eyes began to get watery, but he didn't seem to care. "How? How could they do this to you?" He broke down in sobs and hugged me tightly, "You're just my little sister. How can th-they do s-su-such a thing?" Terro sniffled and held me at arms length. "You need to fight hard. I know you have the skill. You need to fight, stay safe, don't be killed, and come home. Can you do that," he shook me violently, "can you do that!"

"Yes," I answered, on the verge of tears my self, "I'll do it."

"I love you, Ebony, don't forget that your brother loves you," Terro opened my palm and pressed something cool in it. I reopened it and found a copper penny that Terro always called his lucky coin. "As long as you have this, you can remember it."

"Time's up," the drowsy Peacekeeper droned.

"Goodbye, Ebony," Terro kissed my forehead and stomped out, smacking his hand on the by the Peacekeeper's head to startle him awake. I saw the faintest whisper of a proud smile as he stalked off down the hall.

The door was closed by a now fuming Peacekeeper until a couple minutes later when it swung back open and a happier, more feminine character waltzed in.

"Mother," I gritted my teeth.

"Five minutes," murmured the Peacekeeper.

"Yes, yes," Mother said absentmindedly and beamed at me, "look at our little girl! You made it. You made it to the Hunger Games!"

"How dare you!" I shouted.

"Excuse me?" Mother asked sounding offended.

"How dare you congratulate me like that?" I asked, out of anger rather than curiosity. "Do you even know how I feel right now?"

"You don't think I don't know how it feels to do something I don't want to do?" Mother retaliated, "I had to deal with two moody, unkempt, children for twenty-two years, but I did it. Why? Because I am your mother!"

"Can I even call you that anymore?" I asked cynically.

"Ebony! I ca-"

"I could die in there! I could die and you wouldn't even care because you wanted to send me there. If I go, you could lose your only daughter and you wouldn't even care because all you ever think about is how much glory you can get if I win! You don't even care if I will die!" I gave her a while to let it sink in.

After a minute, her yes widened with terror, "Oh…oh no!" her eyes welled up, "I…I have… have to-"

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper peered in.

"My baby has to get out of here! She can't go, she'll die!" Mother protested, causing the Peacekeeper to haul her out of the room while she tried fighting him, "Ebony! Ebony!"

"Mother!" I called, but the door slammed and it was too late.


	5. Train Ride & Trouble (Tessla's POV)

The train to the Capitol was exceptionally big and to my pleasure, didn't jostle me around when it moved. Thelma ushered us down a long hall lit by crystal chandeliers that lined the ceiling.

"Well, _this _ismy most favorite part of the train!" she beamed as she opened an opaque glass door and shoved us into a brightly colored and over decorated dining hall. The

windows were draped with golden drapes and in the center of the room was a cherry wood dining table with sterling silver utensils and fine china plates at each seat. A section of

the room was turned away from the rest where a large, flat screen TV was stuck to the wall and next to the couches that faced it was a coffee table that had every type of sweet

and finger sandwich that you could imagine.

"Please sit," she grinned as she moved us to the couch. "Well, we'll wait here and talk while we wait for Electra!"

"Sounds good," Eddison flashed a smile. Thlema took this as an opportunity to plunge into a long-winded speech about what will be expected of us once we enter the Capitol.

"-and you must be on your _absolute _best behavior. I don't know what was acceptable in that little hick district of yours, but it will _not _be allowed on the train, in the hotel, at the

training grounds or anywhere else in the Capitol!" she lectured.

I jumped at this. "District 5 is _not_ a hick district!" I yelled at her.

We were both on our feet now. "Now Tessla, I was merely stating-"

"Now Thelma, I don't know what is acceptable in your uptight Capitol, but talking bad about _my _district, will not be allowed on the train, in the hotel room, or anywhere else on

the planet!" I lectured her. "I will put up with a lot, but not the degrading of my district!"

Thelma sat back down and Eddison stared. The sound of clapping echoed from behind and we turned to see Electra Banner standing in the door way, her long, straight, auburn

hair rested on her back and her blue-green eyes gleamed.

"Well, the cry baby has spunk!" she joined us, taking a chocolate covered strawberry in her hand. It made my mouth water. I licked my lips and then realized '_Oh no! I blew my_

_ cover! Quick, think fast!_

I looked at her blankly and then widened my eyes and began to cry as I plopped back down on the couch.

"And she lost it," Electra sighed. "Great, Career bait again."

"Hey!" Eddison took offense. "I am _not _Career bait!"

"Yeah," responded Electra. " The vomit stain on your pants will really frighten the careers."

Eddison looked down at his pants and then went red in the face. "Th-that's not mine."

"No?"

"It's hers!" he pointed to me, quickly getting angry. "She's trying to sabotage me!"

"I looked at him puzzled. I had been trying to do no such thing. All I wanted to do was give off a persona that told the other tributes that I wasn't worth the effort to kill.

I went pale.

"Really? You think this wimp tried to sabotage you? Honestly, It doesn't matter who is trying to ruin whom at this point. You're all going to die anyways." She stated rather

indifferently as she sat back into the couch.

"Electra! Don't tell the kids that!" Thelma butted-in. "I'm sure you will have a pretty, uh, reasonable chance at winning." She addressed the children. Electra helped herself to a

finger cake.

"H-how did you win?" I whimpered. Electra looked at me as she ate her cake. She chewed slowly, taking all the time in the world while testing my patience.

"Joined the careers and the first night," she made a motion that looked like she was cutting her throat with her hand. "Killed them in there sleep, took their supplies, and then

hunted down all the other tributes." She grinned.

"You killed them all?" Eddison asked in awe.

Electra turned to him. "Do you _really _think you can win without killing?" she questioned. "This is a game of skill and kill. It's what you have to do." She let that sink in.

When Thelma had enough of the silence she spoke. "Well! Why don't you two go get cleaned up and come back for dinner? Then, we can talk about strategy!" she cheered.

"Now I'll just get some Avox to come and show you to your rooms."

This room was twice the size of my room at home. The bed sheets, satin. There was a TV on my wall and then a remote that could change my wall to any scenery. I flipped

through them and then found one of the sky. A flock of mockingjay flew off through the clouds and the sun was bright. After staring for quite awhile, I made my way into the

bathroom and was in awe by how fancy the showers were. It probably took me five minutes to just fine the ON button on the panel of controls. Afterward, I changed into a

pretty pink tank top that flattered my curvy physique, along with a pair of tight blue jeans. Both of which, I found in the dresser opposite of the bed.

Then for the second time that day, I burst out into real tears. I curled up on the floor and sobbed for the mother and brother and friend that I had left to mourn my on-coming

death. I moved my head ever so slightly and saw Puppy lying on the floor next to my reaping dress. I held it close to me and, if possible, smelled home. I smelled the smog from

the power plants and then the smoke from the burning fire in the fireplace and lastly, the smell of the occasional cookie my brother would find and then hoard until it went bad.

Though the smell may not have all been pleasant to most, they reminded me of the place I called home.

"Tessla, dear, are you in there," Thelma knocked on my door.

"C-coming," I struggled to regain myself. I exited the room and followed Thelma to the dining hall while still clutching Puppy to my side. Thelma would not speak to me, however.

I believe she was still frightened after my outburst earlier.

"So nice of you to join us," Electra smirked as she saw us come in.

"Feet off the table!" Thelma screamed at Electra. Electra took her feet down and turned back to Eddison who had piled his plate high.

"So, where in the arena can I find water?" he asked.

"I dunno. It depends on the arena, stupid." Eddison continued to ask questions while I slowly filled my plate with rolls and pork and green beans. The food was heavenly. When I

was done, I headed back to my room, but not before turning back to ask a single question.

"W-what happens when we die?"

Electra turned to me, and for a second she looked old and pained. "They send your body home so… so that you family can burry you." That night I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with tears on my face. Quickly, I wiped them off and got dressed. Holding Puppy I went back to the dining hall and ate breakfast in silence, while

everyone conversed about the Game.

"Always, always, always do what your stylist says and be nice to the crowds. That is how you win sponsors," Thelma explained. Today, her hair was turquoise and clashed with

her rosy pink dress suit, which was bedazzled from head to toe.

"We're here." Said Electra grimly as she looked out the train's window. "Come see."

I made my way to the window where I saw the train pull into the station. It was jam packed with Capitol citizens and reporters waiting to meet the tributes. I saw them waving

at us. And grinned and waved at them through the window. _Maybe I can get some sponsors this way _I thought.

"Alright District 5 tributes, look alive!" and we made our way off the train.


End file.
